Dog Catchers Are Not Monsters
This story is dedicated to all the hard animal control officers. Characters Tim the animal control officer Kids Matthew Smith Amy Smith Teens Marvin Wiles Kylie Wiles Parents Mr. Smith Mrs. Smith Mr, Green Dog Samson Summary While two kid siblings were playing in the front yard. The kids spot a pup in trouble the teens say they the dog catcher would just take him away. So the kids didn’t know what to do they knew the pup needed help and fast but who could they turn too? If it wasn’t the dog catcher? Story One one sunny day two kid siblings were playing in the front yard. The kids were shooting baskets. Amy “threw the ball to the hoop and missed” aww man! Matthew: “shoot and got it” Yes! Amy: hehe how do u do so good at that bro? Mathew: practice lots of it. (Suddenly the kids heard whimpering and they spot a pup that’s tangled in a fence.) Amy: Bro did you hear that? Matthew: “”listens” Yes, i do. And i know who’s making the nose. “Points to the pup” (A little black lab pup’s head was stuck in a fence) Pup: “Whimpering” Amy: Oh, No! Poor thing it’s head is stuck in the fence. We got to help. Let’s go ask our parents to call for help. (Two teens comes over) Kylie: Don’t bother your parents just call the dog catcher and the dog catcher take her away! Marvin: Yea,! Dog catchers are also so mean! Amy: Then what..should we do? Mathew: Yes, the pup needs help and fast. Pup: “Whimpering and struggling” Marvin: “kicks sand into the dog’s face” Pup: “Whimpering” Amy and Mathew: that’s not nice! Kylie: What are you going to do??? Let’s go Marvin. (they leave) Mathew: We..got to look for help.. Amy: I know but you heard them..if we call the dog catcher will kill him… Mathew: I ..know..but we got to do something.. How about you stay with him and..I try to find help..someone.. Amy: Okay. (Amy stay’s with the puppy awhile Matthew tries to find help) (On road Tim the dog catcher was driving on his route) Tim: “See’s Mathew a bit scared walking past him” “Gets out” Hey “As he walks to him”, Kid are you okay? I’m Animal Officer Tim. What are you doing out on your own? Mathew: .”Scared to tell him and didn’t say anything for a bit” Uh...hey...I..just was looking for help..”talks to himself” ..dog..killer” Tim: “hears it” Woah woah. I’m not a dog killer monster. I know there are stories about us being the bad guys and even tv shows but we are not. We love animals and wanna help all that is injured and trapped. Mathew: ..your..not..? Tim: No, of course not! We hear to pick up animals who are bad owners. We don’t like to put to sleep our pups but if the animal is to sick to survive we will. Mathew: Oh..”lightens up a bit” Then..a pup’s stuck in a fence and we he needs help. Tim: Oh my! Can you show me? I help him out and take him to the vet. “As he get his gear” (Matthew leads Tim back to Amy who is scared from getting him) Mathew: Those..bullies are wrong sis..he won’t hurt him. He’s here to help him. Tim: Wait two bullies told you guys I was a monster? Well well.. It looks like I got to take a little talk to them. After I free the puppy. Puppy: “Whimpers” Tim: “uses his tools to free him and holds the puppy” It’s a boy. You two found him and told me. Wanna name him? Matthew and Amy: Yes! Amy: I like Samson Matthew: Me too. Tim: Lovely name. Samson the Labrador. “Takes him to his truck” There we go. “Mathew’s and Amy’s parents come over” Mr. Smith: What’s going on here? Mrs: Smith: Yes, is everything okay? Tim: Oh, yes. These two kids just helped me get a trapped dog. So I’m going to take him to get treated by the vet and he be up for adoption. Amy: By..the way two teens..kicked sand into his eye’s. Tim: Well, well… Looks like some teens are going to get a good talking to. You two kids probably saved the pup’s life. Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith: That’s our kids! Tim: Goodbye, have a good day! (Tim goes to the teens’ house after calling the cops) Tim: “knocks on the door” This is Animal Control Please Open up! Mr, Green: “Answers” Yes? Tim: Your two teen’s down animal abuse and kicked sand into the dog’s eye’s. Mr, Green: Oh, my. “Yells” Kylie and Marvin get down here now! “They go down” Marvin and Kylie: Yes….dad? Mr, Green: Did you..bully kids and kicked sand into a pup’s eye? Marvin: Huh..No.. Kylie: Marvin kicked sand not me! Mr, Green: Kylie and Marvin! You two are sooo grounded for a week! And you wanted a dog you don’t deserve one! Tim: Also I got to give you a ticket as a fine for abusing the dog. “Does a ticket” You got to pay it in 24 hours or els you will go to jail. Have a good day. “Goes” Marvin :Way ..to go..Kylie.. Mr, Green: Ugh.. Now i got to pay a fine! You too are getting no..tv or any phones “takes the phones away” And you are going two are going to work hard to pay for that fine.. Marvin and Kylie: NO! Mr. Green: Yes,! Maybe this will teach you! (The dog went to the vet and got a good home and the two teens learned to never bully or abuse pups again)